elementalmonsterfandomcom-20200214-history
Deck Building
Deck Building mode is where you can make dozens of your own customized decks. There is no doubt that if you are in fact playing this game you have created your own deck (you literally have to) and sifted through your collection of Monster Cards. You may however be confused about how all this works. Here we will explore a little into the creation aspect of Elemental Monster. players of games such as Magic the Gathering and Pokemon will feel right at home with this game but even with no relative experience you should be able to pick right up with Elemental Monster. Types of cards When putting together your decks you should be looking at each card and wondering "What will this card do in this deck?" Each Monster card can preform many different roles by themselves, but what is important is what roles these cards play in your specific deck. A Flame Knight may be a great main offense Monster in one deck but only be in another deck to supply its SP skill. 'Roles': These are some common jobs for Monster Cards. The real idea is not to consign each card to a specific role but to see how much work each Monster will do for you in your decks. *'Combat-' The Card that you will have summoned to do most of your battling. A combat Monster Card should have some way of making effective attacks and if possible defending against your opponents attacks. The better a Card is at this, the less support it will need. *'Support- '''A support card usually works from the Standby state to either protect your summoned monster or supply additional damage to your opponents monsters. These cards typically have effective SP Skills or Standby Abilities. Some Support monsters work from the summoned state as well (Treant for example). *'Trick-''' Trick monsters are usually included to take advantage of one-time use effects. Many trick monsters have Attacks and SP Skills that require themselves to be removed from battle (such as Grimoire) or use Reverse actions to provide an advantage (although most often not repeatable). 'Rating': You will see the words Basic, Intermediate and Advanced around the Wiki, these are ratings. Not the type of rating where you rate a card on a 1-5 scale (we have those too) but a rating about how difficult it is to get a card or deck to do what you want it to. Because each card is different I am only rating on specific characteristics that effect gameplay on a fundamental level: Mana Cost to Play, Mana Cost of Actions, Restrictions of Actions by Element / Family / Rarity / etc, Ability to function in play. *'Basic'- Monster cards that have no limiting characteristics, basic cards play a role in just about every deck out there. Basic monsters are generally effective at what they do and can serve many roles in a single deck. Flame Knight is a basic card as it has no drawbacks to playing it in just about any deck. *'Intermediate-' An intermediate Monster card may have a limiting characteristic or a few minor flaws but are typically very good at what they do. An Intermediate monster may have a high Mana Cost or expensive actions or require a support monster to be effective. Commander Belial could be considered an Intermediate monster becuase of its higher Mana Cost and Demon family bonuses. *'''Advanced- '''These are the monsters that people build decks around. With the right support these tentpole cards are unstoppable but require careful planning and good stragedy to make the best use of them. Advanced Monster Cards have several limiting characteristics such as High Mana Cost, Expensive Actions and requiring specific support. Land Dragon Mu is an Advanced card due to its very high Mana Cost and expensive actions that require many support monsters. Deck Construction Field Elements Formations Jewels Stragedy Simple Complex